


Talking Time

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Which in turn is a reference to a Clash at Demonhead thing), (maybe?) - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Ouija, Post-Canon, Special shout-out to the Stranger Things fanart I stole this joke from, Title's a reference to a message board I hang out at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Dipper and Mabel conduct a seance through a talking board. The answers they receive may shock you! (Written for AnonInvestigatorDorian in the 2016 Multifandom Drabble Exchange.)





	Talking Time

Dipper sat cross-legged on the floor, concentrating intensely on a talking board. Mabel flopped down beside him.

“Hey, Dipper! Whatcha doing?” she asked.

“I’m trying to contact some spirits to see if I can interview them,” answered Dipper. “Wanna help?”

“Sure!” said Mabel. She put her hands on the planchette. “Oh spirits, what is the meaning of life?”

Slowly, the planchette moved across the board as Dipper read the letters out loud. “N… E… V… E… R… G… O… N… N… A… G… I… V… E… Y… O… You know what, I’m done with this.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Mabel.


End file.
